Saving Carly
by EmmyPemmy99
Summary: To the outside world Carly has the perfect life. This isn't the case. Secretly she's consumed by problems in her head. People begin to notice something's wrong but do they notice the extent of her problems? Is it too late to save Carly?
1. Chapter 1

_Buzz buzz buzz._

Carly rolls over to face her alarm clock. 5:00am. She turns it off and sleepily gets out of bed. Every morning is the same: get up, throw on a track suit, tie her hair in a rough ponytail, get some breakfast (if she can face eating), grab her pearpod and trying not to wake Spencer leaves the apartment. Today for breakfast she has half a muesli bar (32 calories) and and a black coffee (_0_ _calories_).  
>The run is grueling. Like always. Two hours, music blaring through her headphones. The cool, crisp Seattle air permeating her lungs, threatening to choke her. But she doesn't stop. Only weak people stop. Carly Shay isn't weak. Anyway she's so fat she can't afford to stop. She needs to burn every calorie she can.<br>She returns home and checks the time: 7:02am. Carly runs into the bathroom and weighs herself. 109lbs. Fat. Fucking fat. She takes a shower to freshen up for school - the run left her drenched in sweat. "I'm gonna lose weight" she promises herself "I'm gonna be thin".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! I've tried to make this longer. I'm sorry if it isn't long enough - I'm so bad at it!**

"Hey Carls. Earth to Carls are you with us?"

It's lunch time at Ridgeway - the hardest part of the day. She is surrounded by people eating. It's so tempting. But Carly can't do that. She can't poison her body with the calories.

"Oh hey Sam"

"Nice to see you back with the living. Y'want a bite of my ham sandwich?"

"Uh no thanks. I'm not hungry"

"C'mon Carls. I haven't seen you eat in days! Someone would think you're anorexic or something. Have a bite. It's delicious!"

Carly's heart skips a beat. Sam couldn't know... could she? Carly was always careful not to give away any signs. There was no way Sam could know. Panicking, Carly quickly comes up with an excuse.

"I've decided to become vegetarian"

That should do. That way Carly wouldn't have to eat any disgusting, calorific meat dishes.

"You what?! Are you crazy?!"

Thinking quickly, Carly formulates a response.

"Uh yeah. I just don't think its right that we kill so many animals to eat when they have no say in it"

Sam stares at Carly in disbelief, then her face softens.

"Whatever. More meat for me"

Carly takes a breath of relief. Her secret is safe... for now at least. Carly returns to her daydream state whilst Sam talks at her for the duration of lunch until the bell goes.

The rest of the day was pretty unremarkable. Carly didn't really pay attention in her lessons. She just watched the clock until she could go home. The second the bell rings signalling the end of the day. Carly jumped out her seat, desperate to get away from school. Just as she was about to leave she was stopped.

"Hey Carls. Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?"

"You, me and Fredward were gonna go to Groovie Smoothie and try that secret new flavour that T-Bo's been working on"

"Oh. Can we do that another day. I'm really tired and I just want to have some me-time"

Before Sam could respond, Carly leaves to to go home. She needed to check her weight. It's been on her mind all day"

Sam remains staring at the spot where Carly was a few seconds ago. Something's up with Carly but Sam can't quite figure out what it is.

Carly returns home and throws her bag on the floor.

"Spence. Are you in?"

No response. Perfect. Carly runs into the bathroom and cautiously steps on the scales. 109.4lbs. Carly's heart sinks. She's gained weight.

_You're just a fat fuck up. Go on. You know you deserve it._

Carly obeys the thoughts. She slowly walks into her room and sits on her bed. Underneath is her box. She takes off her necklace with the key and unlocks it. Calmly, she pulls out a blade. Pulling her sleeve back, she drags it across her left forearm, each cut getting slightly deeper as she goes down. Its what she gets for being fat. For being a failure. When she finishes, Carly pulls out a tissue from the pack that she has in her box and presses it against her arm until the bleeding stops. She returns the blade to her box which she locks and returns to its place under her bed, puts her necklace back on, rolls her sleeve back down and flushes the bloody tissue down the toilet.

Its sort of become a routine. If she loses weight, depending on the amount, she gets rewards ranging from face masks to new clothes. Never food though. That would undo her hard work. However if she gains weight, she cuts herself. She doesn't know why she does it, she just does.

Overcome with exhaustion, Carly changes into her pyjamas and crawls into bed and falls asleep within minutes. Thankfully its Friday - she couldn't face another day of school. It's just too draining.

**A/N Thanks for reading. Please review. I'm not sure what I think of this chapter.**


End file.
